The middle
by Silent Devil
Summary: Songfic. *Author note is up* Izumi's new, she's invited to a party that has beer. Also it's a make-out party. Kouji's also invited. Songfic by Jimmy eat world


Me: Finally! A Kozumi songfic and it's the middle by Jimmy eat world   
Tomoki: Yea you haven't write a lot didn't you?  
Me: I won't slack off now, start the songfic  
Tomoki: And the characters are OOC   
Me: Meaning out of character I think  
  
~+ means song  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy eat world or digimon  
  
Izumi was the new transfer student and a popular girl invited her to a party. Izumi felt lonely and she is not the only one. Kouji Minamoto was lonely too, ever since his parents and his brother died.   
  
" Hey Izumi wanna come to the party" said Koyui, one of her friends  
" I guess" said Izumi  
" This is the best party ever, there's going to be beer!" said Koyui  
" Aren't we under-age?" said Izumi  
" Come on Izumi, do you want to be the one who is not doing it?" said Koyui   
" I guess not" said Izumi  
" So come to the party, my boyfriend will be there too" said Koyui  
" Yea I guess" said Izumi  
  
The other side  
" Kouji you're invited great!" shouted Takuya  
" Takuya, why are we doing this?" said Kouji  
" Do you want to fit in or not?" said Takuya  
" But I…okay fine" said Kouji  
" My girlfriend will be there" said Takuya  
" The invitation said it's a make-out party" said Kouji  
" Great see ya tonight!" shouted Takuya walking away  
" I don't know this is right" said Kouji  
  
~+Hey, don't write yourself off yet  
It's only in your head you feel left out or  
looked down on.  
Just try your best, try everything you can.  
And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away~+  
  
When Izumi walk in there all the people have no clothes on, only with their under wears. She walks around and many people was making out. In the refrigerator, on couches, and on bed! She was searching for Koyui   
  
The other side…  
  
Kouji walk in, Many people has no clothes. He walks around and sees many disgusting stuff. He opens the fridge, and the man was making out with another woman. He hand him a beer and Kouji close it. He threw the beer away, he was searching for Takuya.   
  
~+It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright)~+  
  
Izumi saw Koyui and she was doing the same things everybody did. She ran to another room trying to take her clothes off  
  
~+Hey, you know they're all the same.  
You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in.  
Live right now.  
Yeah, just be yourself   
It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else.~+  
  
Kouji saw Takuya and he was doing it with Koyui like all the others. Kouji couldn't take it anymore he feel like he was the only one. He ran to another room taking his clothes off  
  
~+ It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).  
It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright)~+  
  
When Izumi saw Kouji, she saw that he was trying to do what she was doing. She put back her clothes so is Kouji. She has nothing to worry about.   
  
~+Hey, don't write yourself off yet.  
It's only in your head you feel left out or  
looked down on.  
Just do your best, do everything you can.  
And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say~+  
  
Kouji saw Izumi doing the same thing he did. He put back his clothes the same time Izumi did. He smile to her and she smile back  
  
~+It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright).  
It just takes some time, little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything (everything) will be just fine, everything (everything) will be alright (alright)~+  
  
And together they walk out of the house.   
When they got out, Kouji kiss Izumi in the lips. And then he was gone  
  
Izumi felt that she wasn't the only one now, she was a somebody not a nobody  
~End~  
Me: It's kinda weird for the middle to be a Kozumi song, but I'm trying  
  
Tomoki: You don't have to review  
  
Me: He's right, it was kinda stupid  
  
All: Bye! 


End file.
